diseofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Plantilla:Noticia
Podemos dar sugerencias para Storm 3 ¿Quieres ayudar a Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, el mejor juego de todos? Bueno, ya puedes! Los desarrolladores principales detrás de la serie Naruto Ultimate ninja Storm desea su colaboración para Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. Ya sea de Asia, Europa, América del Norte, o cualquier parte de este mundo, puede expresar sus deseos más grandes para la nueva salida de Naruto en PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360. ''¿Dónde puedo decir CyberConnect2 todo lo que alguna vez has querido en un juego de Naruto? Puedes mandar tu sugerencia pagína oficial. Elija su región y el tipo de distancia! Naruto Shippuden 6: El Camino Ninja Todo un éxito en taquilla ''En su primer fin de semana en los cines japoneses, el camino de ninja Naruto: La película recaudó un estimado de $3,8 millones dólares estadounidenses (USD). En comparación con Naruto Shippuden 5: Prisión de sangre, que recaudó un estimado de $ 1.5 millones de dólares en su primer fin de semana, eso es más del doble! ''El Camino de Ninja, es la sexta entrega en la serie Shippuden, que efectivamente ha sido mejor de lo que fueron los últimos 5 predecesores. En su primer fin de semana, Naruto Shippuden Movie 2: Lazos ganó en total $1,9 millones de dólares, Naruto Shippuden Movie 3: Herederos de la Voluntad de Fuego recaudó $2.0 millones de dólares y Naruto Shippuden 4: La Torre Perdida recaudó 1,9 millones de dólares. = ''Ranking Mundial (28-29 julio 2012) = #''The Dark Knight Rises – $126.2 million USD'' #''Ice Age: Continental Drift – $50.7 million USD'' #''Thieves – $18.1 million USD'' #''The Amazing Spider-Man – $12.9 million USD'' #''Brave – $9.6 million USD'' #''Madagascar 3 – $6.9 million USD'' #''Dr. Seuss’ The Lorax – $5.9 million USD'' #''Step Up Revolution – $5.7 million USD'' #''Umizaru 4 – $5.2 million USD'' #''Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie – $3.8 million USD'' Ranking japones (28 a 29 julio 2012) #''Umizaru 4 – $5.2 million USD'' #''The Dark Knight Rises – $4.7 million USD'' #''Road to Ninja – $3.8 million USD'' #''The Wolf Childen Rain And Snow – $3.5 million USD'' #''Pokemon Movie 15: Kyurem VS The Sacred Swordsman Keldeo – $2.6 million USD'' #''The Eight Rangers – $2.0 million USD'' #''Heruta Skelter – $1.5 million USD'' #''Brave (Merida and the Forest of Fear) – $1.3 million USD'' #''Amazing Spider-Man $0.9 million USD'' #''Go! Anpanman: Revive Banana Island – $0.4 million USD'' Misteriosos animales enmascarados en: El Camino Ninja ¡Un nuevo análisis de la Shonen Jump ha sido liberado! Dispone de cinco animales misteriosos enmascarados en Naruto Shippūden 6: El camino ninja. Junto a los dibujos de cada uno de las bestias estan su nombre: Byakko (Tigre Blanco), Suzaku (Fénix Carmesi), Seiryū (Dragón Azul), Genbu (Tortuga Negra), y Kogitsune (Pequeño Zorro). En el análisis dice: "Un pequeño Zorro sospechoso que lleva una máscara siniestra! Cuatro criaturas usando la misma máscara del pequeño Zorro ¿Cuál es el propósito de estas bestias sagradas que rigen los cuatro puntos cardinales? La revelación de los personajes originales que Kishimoto, ha pensado para la película! ¿Cómo van a estar involucrados con Naruto? '' 250px|center ''En un nuevo scaner de la Shonen Jump se dio a conocer que apareceran otras 5 criaturas enmascaradas, estas seran: Hebi (Sepiente enmascarada), Shinigami (Dios de la muerte), Tennyo (Doncella Celestial), Nanto Senin (Sabio de la Estrella del Sur) y Hokuto Senin (Sabio de la Estrella del Norte). center|118px Enmascarado misterioso y nuevos personajes originales para: El Camino Ninja Naruto Shippūden 6: El camino ninja que se prevee como un exito rotundo ha dado mucho de que hablar las ultimas semanas, ya que nos tienen con un mini-infarto todos los dias gracias a todas las noticias que salen sobre dicha película. Durante un par de semanas se ha dado a conocer que saldran personajes originales como bestias enmascaradas entre cambios de personalidades de los personajes, etc. En un juego de cartas en Japón con el titulo: El Hombre Enmascarado, seguido de las palabras (es increible, hay un tipo como yo en este mundo). Aparte de esto también se muestra lo que parece ser una versión alternativa de Naruto, pero malvada. Naruto alterno 2.jpg|Tobi junto al Hombre Enmascarado Naruto alterno.jpg|Versión Maligna de Naruto DVD original para: El Camino Ninja ¡¡Hay increibles noticias para los fans de Naruto en Japón!! Para los primeros 1,5 millones de fans que asistan a ver Naruto Shippūden 6: El camino ninja este verano recibiran un DVD original titulado: Motion Comic Naruto. Este DVD original cuenta con 34 minutos y reconstruye por medio de ordenadores las obras originales del manga de la serie. Además Masashi Kishimoto provera comentarios durante el DVD y participara en una larga entrevista. Pero esto no acaba ahi, los fans recibiran otros regalos como una tarjeta especial entre otros. 250px|center|Tapa del DVD Cortesia de Saiyan Island __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Complementos de Portada